Why did you leave me?
by DrakeFan
Summary: Drake's girlfriend leaves him but after she leaves him will this cause Drake do do something? Complete! Please Read and Write!
1. Why did you leave me?

Why did you leave me? 

author note:I dont own josh or drake( all though i wished i owned drake,lol) or any of the characters from the drake and josh show.  
-  
Chapter 1 Drake: Josh, didyou talk to Hilary at all today?  
Josh: No why?  
Drake: Oh, no reason, she just seems mad at me, soI was just wondering if she said anything to you.  
Josh: No, i havent talked to her forever, since like last time she was over.  
Drake: Ok, but if she says anything to youwill you tell me. Josh: Ok, i will.  
Incase you didn't know, Josh has lost a-lot of weight lately and is really skinny and cute, and Hilary is Drake's girlfriend. They have been together for a while, maybe 6 months or so, so it is getting serious. Josh has secretly liked Hilary for a while, but no one knows he likes her.  
Drake calls Hilary on the phone to see what is up.  
Hilary: hello.  
Drake: hey !  
Hilary: Drake is this you?  
Drake: yeah, who else would it be?  
Hilary: Drake, we need to talk.  
Drake: Oh no, a mans favorite words to hear.  
Hilary: Drake this is serious.  
Drake: Sorry, so what do we need to talk about?  
Hilary: Drake, there is no easy wway to say this so i am just gonna say it.  
Drake: Ok, I am ready.  
Hilary: Drake, I want to break up.  
Drake: What, but, but we were so close to each other, we were perfect for each other, i, i, i dont believe this, this cant be true!  
Hilary: Well Drake it is, so get over it, dont make this harder than it really is.  
Drake starts to cry, and hangs up the phone, but not before saying "I still love you.  
Drake goes down stairs crying, and trying to think if he did something wrong, or maybe she had found somone else, he just couldn't stand it, he had to know if there was somone else.  
Josh walked in the room.  
Josh: Drake what is wrong, we all heard you crying from the kitchen.  
Drake: I called Hilary, it is over, i meen, i have had a-lot of relationships that didn't work and i was ok with it, but Hilary and i were so perfect together, i really thought she was the one for me, i thought i would marry her, but i guess i was wrong, she isn't the one.  
Josh: Drake i am so so sorry, well, if she doesn't realize how great you are, she doesn't deserve you.  
Drake: Yeah, i geuss you are right.


	2. Who are you?

Chapter 2 You left me for what?  
Author note: thank you everyonr for the reviews, and sorry about the spelling errors I forgot to spell check! anyways sorry if this story gets boring, the next one will be better! 

_Drake is still really upset over Hilary, and is depressed, and is REJECTING EVERY DATE HE GETS!! What, how could a ladies man reject date's? That is duisgusting!_ Josh: Drake you need to pull yourself together, this is making me sick, you havent even done you hair for 3 days, or washed it, and you stink!  
Drake: Who cares, I am just a loser anyway, the girls hate me.  
Josh: What are you talking about, they love you, well they did before you turned them down, I bet if you asked someone on a date, they would still go out with you.  
Drake: Oh sure, and I bet they allready have dates for this Friday.  
Josh: Oh just knock it off, i am sick off you acting all depresed like this!  
Drake: Well sorry, maybe if you had a girlfriend and she.  
Josh:So what are you saying, I cant get a girlfriend!  
Drake: No, Josh i didn't mean it like that.  
But before Drake was finished talking Josh was allready downstairs.  
Megan: Drake, what did you do to him?  
Drake: I didn't do anything to him.  
Megan: Jeese Drake, I didn't know you were so cold hearted, or are you just still mad cause' of Hilary?  
Drake: Oh Megan, just LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Megan: You are a Brat!  
Drake:It is better than being a big fat loser!  
Megan: I hate you!  
Drake:I am glad we both feel the same way!  
_Megan went downstairs crying and yelling at Drake. He is so gonna get in trouble_.  
Drake: What have I done?  
_The next day at school, Josh was ignoring Drake as much as he could, but it wasn't helping, being the little sweetie he is, he couldn't stay mad at Drake, no matter how bad he_ tried.  
Drake: Josh, please listen to me, I am sorry ok.  
Josh: I'm sorry too, I should have not taken it so seriously.  
Drake: No, I shouldn;t have said that, I was just upset, and I took it out on you, when I shouldn't have.  
Josh: I understand.  
Drake: I gotta go to band practice, so I am gonna get a ride from Jimmy, will you be ok if i am not home tell later?  
Josh: I will be fine, I am a big boy, remember?  
_Drake opened his mouth to say something, then decided it wasn't very nice, so he shut his mouth before the words could get out.  
_Drake: Ok, bye then.  
Josh: See ya!  
_Drake left with Jimmy, so Josh started walking down the hall, when somebody grabbed him and pulled him around the corner, and started kissing him.  
_Josh: Who in the crap are you?  
Mysterieos Creature: You really dont know who I am?  
Josh: No, wait is this who I think it is, Hilary?


	3. How could you do that to me?

Chapter 3 How could you?  
_Author Note: Thanx for all the reviews, and I am glad you all like my story so far, and i will try to keep updating this often, and I want to say something to all the girls who read this story, DRAKE BELL IS MINE SO KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF HIM, just joking, LOL, anyways hope you like this chapter._

* * *

_Ok, so at this point Josh is still in the hall with however that is, just wanted to remind you that._

Hilary: Duh it is me, man Drake was right, for being so smart you are so light headed.  
Josh: Oh thanks, that just made my day, wait what do you want?  
Hilary: What do you mean?  
Josh: Well you kissed me didn't you?  
Hilary: Oh that, I remember now.  
Josh: So why did you kiss me, I mean you just broke up with Drake.  
Hilary: And your point is?Look, the only reason I dated him was because he looked cute, but then about 2 months ago when you talked to me when Drake was in the bathroom, i decided i liked you more than him, that's all.  
Josh: That's all, what do you mean that is all, that is so huge, and besides, he is my brother, I couldn't do that to him.  
Hilary: Well, technically, he is your half-brother.  
Josh: But, he is still my friend, and that counts for something.  
Hilary: I gotta go, we will talk about this later.  
_Hilary leaves, so Josh starts walking home. As soon as he opens the door, there was Hilary_.  
Josh: How did you get in my house.  
Hilary: Your mom let me in.  
Mom: Josh I have to go pick up Megan from school, I will be back later.  
Josh: Ok, Bye mom.  
_Josh's step-mom leaves, and as soon as she shuts the door, Hilary ran over to Josh and she started to kiss him.  
_Josh: What are you doing?  
Hilary: Kissing you, what does it look like I am doing.  
_So Hilary keeps kissing Josh, and Josh is kissing her back, when suddenly, the door opens, and Drake walks in on them, watching his own brother, kissing his ex-girlfriend_.  
Drake: Josh, what in the crap are you doing.

* * *

Ok guys, that is the end of chapter 3, and I know it was kinda short but the next one is gonna be longer, so I hoped you liked it and please let me know what you think, and the next chapter is coming, I am just kinda stuck on where to go with it, so please give me some suggestions ok and I will try to add them in ok! 


	4. Burn!

_Chapter 4 Author Note: Hope you guys like this chapter and please, please keep reading ok and if you read mine I will read yours ok so read mine!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Josh or Drake ( i wished i owned Drake though, LOL ) or any of the other characters from the Drake & Josh show, all I own is the plot, the setting, the story, Hilary, and a few other things.

* * *

_

Drake: Josh what in the crap are you doing?  
Josh: Drake, it's not what you think.  
Drake: Oh really, so then you aren't really kissing my ex-girlfriend, you aren't_ stabbing_ me in the back then huh, if you aren't doing that, then what in the world are you really doing?  
Josh: Drake, well you see.  
Hilary: Drake Drake Drake, you just don't get it do you, you could have any girl you want, well Josh doesn't exactly have that privilege , and you know what, I love him, not you, so get over it!  
Drake: Hilary, I dont know why I even bothered with you.  
Drake walks up to Hilary and_ SLAPS_ her. Then he runs upstairs. Josh: Hilary are you allright?  
Hilary:Yes, I am fine, your brother is a Josh: Wait!  
Hilary: What?  
Josh: How, Why, How could Drake _slap _a girl, he could never do that, he is a ladies man, he loves the ladies.  
Hilary: Well I guess not anymore.  
Josh: What's that _supposed_ to mean?  
Hilary: Oh i think you know.  
Josh: No I guess i dont, would you care to _inform_ me?  
Hilary: Drake isn't a ladies man anymore, he is a _loser_, a _geek_, and dont you find it hard to believe that he hasn't already got at least 12 dates for this week?  
Josh: Well a little, but there is still time.  
Hilary: Keep telling yourself that, anyway I am gonna go, you talk to Drake ok.  
Josh: I will try ok.  
Hilary: Bye Josh.  
Josh: Bye Hilary.  
_Hilary leaves and Josh goes to try to talk to Drake_.  
Josh: Why did you do that, how could you do that?  
Drake: I think the real question is what were you doing?  
Josh: Hey she is not yours anymore, she is mine.  
Drake: What do you mean_ "mine"_?  
Josh: You treat girls like they are your _property_, well guess what, they aren't!  
Drake: No I dont, she was being a jerk and she _deserved _what she got.  
Josh: Drake I just dont believe this.  
Drake: Believe what, I cant believe you would do that to me!  
Josh: Drake, how could you slap a girl?  
Drake: How could you not slap that girl, she isa

Josh: Drake thats enough, and let me tell you, mom and dad are going to be hearing about this!  
_Josh storms out of the room furiously and slams the door.Drake was left to think about what he had just done, and he did think, most of the time he was thinking it wasn't about what he had done, it was about how bad his life sucked, and what might be the only solution to fixing it.

* * *

_

_Hey guys, sorry if you dont like this chapter, I think it is my longest one yet, lets celebrate wahooo!!!! Anyways please give me some suggestions for the next chapter cause I am so stuck on what to put, I think this chapter has the best ending to it, and I love it._


	5. The Decision

_Chapter 5 Author Note: Hey guys Please give me some ideas for future chapters because I really dont know what to put. Help!! Anyways I hope you like this chapter and please give me some ideas ok!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Josh or Drake ( I wished i owned Drake though!) or any of the other characters from the Drake and Josh show._

* * *

_So Drake is trying to figure out how to fix his life, and comes up with a solution, but will he go through with it, he is so depressed he thinks that his life cant get any better, or any worse.  
_**Drakes thoughts: Man my life sucks. I wish it would just end. Wait, I mean, it wouldn't be that hard, I could just say I was going out to the mall, and make it look like a murder, but then I would leave Josh behind, I couldn't do that, but I mean, he did kiss my ex-girlfriend right, so I mean I guess he really doesn't care about me or my feelings. I think he could deal without me.  
**Josh: Drake, what are you doing?  
Drake: Oh just thinking, now leave me alone.  
Josh: Fine, what's got into you lately, you are really rude!  
Drake: I said LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Josh: Fine!  
**Josh's thoughts: What is up with Drake? I mean he is acting like a creep, slapping girls and what not. Maybe there is something about him I don't know. Yeah, that's it, he is on drugs or something right**.  
Drake: Josh, um David called and he needs you to go over to his house.  
Josh: Ok, when do I go over?  
Drake: Now, I mean he said to come over right now.  
Josh: Ok, bye then.  
Mom: Drake, Me and your father are taking Megan to get some new school clothes, do you need any?  
Drake: No I am fine, have a good time ok.  
Mom: Oh we will.  
Drake: Oh Megan, come give me a hug before you leave.  
Megan: Why, what do you want?  
Drake: Nothing, just give me a hug allright.  
Megan: You are a freak!  
_Megan gave Drake a hug and so did his Mom and Dad, then Drake watched eagerly, waiting for them to leave.  
_Drake: Yes they are gone!  
_Drake waits tell Josh is out of the house, then he tiptoes downstairs, just incase someone is still there, and goes over to a drawer, and pulls out the biggest and sharpest knife, then goes upstairs to his room. He decides to go and call his friend Jimmy, just to talk to him one last time, but he didn't tell him what he was going to do, just called and acted normal. After he talks to Jimmy, he pulls out the knife, and holds it to his chest, gripping it tight and steady, ready to strike.

* * *

_

**Ok guys, this is the end for chapter 5, and I usure you, chapter 6 is going to be a very long chapter, and I still need some more ideas, please give me some ideas, for this story and if you have any for a new story for me to write, please give them to me!**


	6. Thank you

_Chapter 6 Author Note: Hey guys, did you like the last chapter, I know I did, but that is probably brcause I know what is going to happen in the end, LOL!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Josh or Drake( I wished I owned Drake though, lol) or any of the other characters from the Drake and Josh show.

* * *

_

**After he talks to Jimmy, he pulls out the knife, and holds it to his chest, gripping it tight and steady, ready to strike, right when Josh walks in.  
**Josh: Drake what the hell are you doing!  
Drake: I thought you were at David's house!  
Josh: He told me he never called, but I now know why you tried to get me out of the house.  
Drake: Why would you care anyway?  
Josh: Because you are my brother and I care about you, dont you see that?  
Drake: Well not really, I mean it gets really hard to care for someone who _STABS ME IN THE BACK, KISSING MY EX-GIRLFRIEND_, need I remind you?  
Josh: So killing yourself is the only option, I don't think so!  
Drake: Well, it's not like my life could get any better, or any worse, so why go on?  
Josh: Why not, you can fix it, I can help, we can all help.  
Drake: It just doesn't work like that!  
Josh: And why not?  
Drake: Because I really screwed up ok, I really really screwed up!  
Josh: But suicide is not the answer.  
Drake: Then what is?  
Josh: Counciling, medication, talking to someone, that is the answer, now give me the knife.  
Drake just stands there.  
Josh: I said GIVE ME THE KNIFE!  
_Drake drops the knife and falls to his knees, and cries, Josh walks over to Drake, and holds him, comforts him_.  
Josh: Shh shh shh..... Its allright now.....shhh shhh.  
They sit there for hours, crying.  
Drake: Josh Josh: Yes Drake: Thanks.  
Josh: Your welcome.  
_Later that evening, Drake is in his room, while Josh waits for his parents to come home, so he can tell them what had happened earlier. Finally they come home.  
_Josh: Mom, we need to talk.  
Mom: What?  
Josh: Well when I came home Drake had a knife, pointed at his chest, he was going to.  
Drake: Josh, I will tell her.  
Mom: Drake, are you allright.  
Drake: I am ok, Josh helped me sort of.  
Mom: What is going on?  
Drake: Well I am just so upset, my life sucks, and so I just dont think I have a reason to go on.  
Mom: Well what if I give you a reason, what about me, what about Megan, what about Josh, what about your father, what about your music?  
_They all start crying, and hugging each other.  
_Mom: Well, I think we should all get some sleep, we have had a big day, and tomorrow I will find you a docter to talk to ok.  
Drake: Allright, well good night.  
_Everyone went to bed, but Drake couldn't fall asleep, he was thinking, about him and his life.  
_**Drake's thoughts: I can't believe that Josh just had to come in like that, talk about embarrasing, I still am not so sure if I am allright, I still don't see a reason for me. Wait! I have to keep trying, what about Megan, I know it may seem like I dont like her, but I love her, she is probably one of the best things that ever happened to me, and what about Josh, he may be a goofball, but I love him too, and I know hw cares about me too, and what about my dream of becomeing a rock star, I have to do that! I have to keep trying to tell myself there is a reason, there has to be!

* * *

**

Well I hope you guys liked it, I know it is knid of dumb, but if you guys would give me some suggestions, LOL, please give me some suggestions, and I will get the next chapter up soon ok, my sister is coming home for a visit, and I have a basketball game, so it might be a couple of days ok!


	7. Todd

_Chapter 7 Author Note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I want to write some more stories, but I dont know what to write them about, so please give me an idea, and I will try to use it, and I still need ideas for this story, so please give me some!_  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Josh or Drake ( I wish I owned Drake though ) or any of the other characters from the Drake&Josh show.

* * *

_

_Wait! I have to keep trying, what about Megan, I know it may seem like I dont like her, but I love her, she is probably one of the best things that ever happened to me, and what about Josh, he may be a goofball, but I love him too, and I know he cares about me too, and what about my dream of becomeing a rock star, I have to do that! I have to keep trying to tell myself there is a reason, there has to be!  
Drake finally fell asleep, but woke up several times in the night, thinking about grabbing the knife, which was still on the floor, but everytime he would think about it, he would think about Megan, and Josh, and would fall asllep again._  
Mom: Drake, Josh, time to wake up. Drake, I found a docter for you to talk to, Josh, do you feel like going to school today, or would you rather stay home with Megan, she wants to stay home today, and just take it easy, we could all use a brake.  
Josh: I think I will stay home with Megan, if that is all right?  
Mom: Sure, I am going to go get ready, Drake, are you ready?  
Drake: Ready as I will every be.  
Mom: Ok, let me go grab my purse.  
Josh: Drake, are you better today?  
Drake: No, I am worse, I now have to go to a docter.  
_Drake and Josh laugh_.  
Josh: But really, you are ok?  
Drake: Yep, and it is all because of you.  
Josh: Well, I dont know about that.  
Drake: Well I do.  
Mom: Drake, I will be in the car.  
Drake: Ok, coming.  
_Drake and his Mom left and headed for the docters, but when they got there, Drake wasn't so sure he wanted to go in, I mean, what was he going to say?  
_**Drake's thoughts: What am I going to say? Hello, my name is Drake Parker, and I tried to commit suicide.  
Oh sure, that was going to work, he would send me right off to a clinic, for good, in one of those white suits.  
I am so confused, what do I say, I guess i could just answer all his questions, yeah, that would work!**

Mom: Drake, are you ready?  
Drake: Um, oh yeah, sure.  
_Drake and his Mom walk into the docters office, then sign in, and wait to be called in to the room.  
Finally, they are called in, but Drake's Mom was quickly rushed out, so the docter could talk to Drake privately._  
Docter: Drake, nice to meet you, my name is Docter Smith, you can call me Todd.  
Drake: Ok, Todd.  
Todd: So Drake, tell me, why did you come to see me today?  
Drake: Well, you see.  
Todd: Dont be afraid, I dont bite.  
Drake: Well I tried to commit suicide.  
Todd: And why did you do that?  
Drake: Well my ex-girlfriend Hilary, she likes my brother, and one day when I came home from practice, they were kissing, so I got mad, and slapped her. I know I shoudn't have slapped her, I was just so mad, and so I thought that my life sucked, and I couldn't find a reason to go on.  
Todd: Yeah, you are right, your life sucks.  
Drake: Todd, aren't you supposed to tell me that my life can be fixed, or that it isn't that bad or something?  
Todd: Well, yeah, you life can be fixed, it just sucks right now, but if you want, I cam help you fix it.  
Drake: Yeah, I would like that.  
Todd: Great, now, what stopped you from commiting suicide?  
Drake: My brother, he walked in right when i was going to stab myself.  
Todd: Oh, that sucks. Hey, did you know I tried to commit suicide?  
Drake: What, you did?  
Todd: Oh yes, my life was just as bad as yours, if not worse.  
Drake: So what stopped you?  
Todd: I did. I realized that my sister needed me, and that there was a reason for me.  
Drake: What was the reason?  
Todd: To help people like you. I realized that instead of commiting suicide, that I could help people who almost commited suicide. So, what is your reason?  
Drake: Well, my sister, and Josh. They really mean a lot to me.  
Todd: Anything else?  
Drake: Well, and my music.  
Todd: Do you sing or play?  
Drake: Both, I write the words and music to my songs, then I play them.  
Todd: And that is you reason, you stayed to become a great artist, didn't you?  
Drake: Yeah, I guess I did.  
Todd: Ok, well that is all the time we have for today, I will see you next week.  
Drake: Thanks, I will come back, I promise.

* * *

**Ok guys, that is the end for chapter 7, so please review, and I still need suggestions ok!!!!!!!**


	8. Whats up with that?

_Chapter8 Author Note: Hey guys, please please keep reading, if you guys have any ideas, please give them to me, or write your own stories, we need more Drake & Josh stories!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Drake or Josh, or anything else you recognize.

* * *

_

Todd: Good Bye, see you next time.  
Drake: Good Bye.  
Drake walked out with a smile on his face, his mom was siting down on a chair, falling asleep.  
Drake: Mom, I am done, Mom, wake up.  
Mom: Oh sorry hun, I am just so tired, how did it go?  
Drake: It went really well, I am coming back in two days.  
Mom: That is great honey. Hey I am kind of hungrey, did you want to go get a bite to eat?  
Drake: Sure, where are we going?  
Mom: Well, how about Mexican, does that sound good?  
Drake: Sure.  
_They pull into the drive through, staring at the menu.  
_Mom: What do you want?  
Drake: I will get a soft taco, with just the meat and cheese.  
Mom ordered her food and Drakes, and started driving off.  
Drake: Mom, thanks.  
Mom: Oh well I cant just let you go hungrey.  
Drake: That is not what I meant, thanks for, well you know, everything.  
Mom: Well your welcome.  
They pulled in the driveway and Megan ran out.  
Drake: Jeese Megan, you couldn't wait tell we walked in the door?  
Megan: Drake Drake!  
Drake: What What?  
Megan: The Ball Drop called, they want you to play this Friday at the big War Of The Bands!  
Drake: What, I better go write some new songs!  
_Drake ran up the stairs into his room, picking up his guitar on the way an jumping onto his bed, already thinking of a melody.  
Josh was watching in amazment, because he had never seen Drake run like that before.  
_Josh: What is up with you?  
Drake: I got a gig at the Ball Drop!  
Josh: When?  
Drake: This weekend, I have to write some new songs!  
Josh: Wow Drake that is great. How was the visit to the docter?  
Drake: It was great, hey, do you mind, I need to concentrate, I will tell you more about it later ok.  
Josh: Ok, I am heading downstairs for dinner anyway, goodluck!  
_Drake layed on his bed for hours. He thought of songs, great songs, he even finished at least 5 with in like 2 hours.  
Finally, Josh got Drake to go to bed._  
Drake: Goodnight Josh.  
Josh: Goodnight.  
They next morning.  
_Drake was up at the crack of dawn, writing more songs, calling his friends, telling them the good news. He dialed up Jimmy's number.  
Ring Ring Ring.  
_Jimmy: Hello Drake: Hey Jim, guess what.  
Jimmy: Um, lets see, you tried to kill yourself.  
Drake: Who told you?  
Jimmy: Megan, is that why you called the other night, to talk to me one last time, do you know how bad that hurts, do you?  
Drake: Jimmy I....................  
Jimmy: Drake, dont ok, just dont.  
_Jimmy hung up the phone. Drake hung up too_.  
Josh: Drake, whats wrong?  
Drake: Megan told Jimmy what I did, or tried to do, he hung up on me.  
Josh: Oh Drake, I am so sorry.  
Drake: Yeah whatever, who cares, not me, if he wont understand, he is noy my friend anyway.  
Josh: Now that is the spirit.  
Drake: Knock it off.  
Josh: Sorry.  
Drake: Ok, whatever.  
Josh: Do you want me to call him?  
Drake: I dont think so.  
Josh: Ok.  
_Drake left the room, Josh picked up the phone, and dialed Jimmy's house.  
_Jimmy: Hello Josh: Hey Jimmy, I know you are upset, but please, he really needs a friend right now.  
Jimmy: Why dont you be his friend then?  
Josh: Because it is not the same, I live with him, you dont, it would mean alot to him, please.  
Jimmy: Fine whatever, I will call him ok.  
Josh: Thanks, bye Jimmy: Bye.  
The phone rings.  
Drake: Hello.  
Jimmy: Hey Drake: I thought you were mad at me.  
Jimmy: Well, I was, I guess I was just kind of mad, anyways, what did you want to tell me earlier?  
Drake: Right, well I have a gig this weekend at the Ball Drop, great huh.  
Jimmy: That's great, can I come?  
Drake: Sure, I will get you in with the band, come over around 5:00 ok.  
Jimmy: Ok, bye.  
Drake: Bye.  
Drake: Josh!  
Josh: What?  
Drake: You called Jimmy didn't you?  
Josh: No, why, did he call?  
Drake: Yes, but you did not call him did you?  
Josh: No.  
Drake: Ok, I got to go get my guitar tuned, bye.  
Josh: See you later.  
Drake left to get his guitar painted, he walked into the shop.( The mans name who owns the shop is Jared)  
Jared: Hello Drake.  
Drake: Hey, I came to get my guitar tuned.  
Jared: Do you got a gig or something?  
Drake: Yep, at the Ball Drop.  
Jared: Sweet.  
Drake: Yeah, you should come.  
Jared: If I dont have to work I will. So what is new with you?  
Drake: Nothing is wrong, jeese!  
Jared: I didn't say there was anything wrong.  
Drake: Dont even bother to come on Friday!  
Jared: Drake!

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter, and just to let you know, this story might be a couple more chapters, please tell me how many chapters would you guys read of this so I know how many more to write, or I could write longer chapters, anyways please review! 


	9. Not Again!

_Chapter 9 Author Note: Hey dudes, hope you guysare liking the story, if you think it is getting to long, tell me, it is heading towards the end, maybe 2 more chapters or something, so enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don not own Drake or Josh, or anything you recognize.

* * *

_

**Drake left to get his guitar tuned, he walked into the shop.( The mans name who owns the shop is Jared)**

Jared: Hello Drake.

Drake: Hey, I came to get my guitar tuned.

Jared: Do you got a gig or something?

Drake: Yep, at the Ball Drop.

Jared: Sweet.

Drake: Yeah, you should come.

Jared: If I dont have to work I will. So what is new with you?

Drake: Nothing is wrong, jeese!

Jared: I didn't say there was anything wrong.

Drake: Dont even bother to come on Friday!

Jared: Drake!

_Drake left and ran home.Drake slammed the door when he got home._

Mom: Drake, that door can brake you know.

Drake: Oh whatever.

Mom: Drake go to your room now and dont come out tell I say so, and you are grounded tell I say so!

Drake: Fine, but I dont care what you say, I am going to the Ball Drop tomorrow!

Mom: We will see about that. Go to your room!

Drake: I am in my room!

_Drake slammed the door a second time, then ran to his bed._

Josh: Drake, what's wrong?

Drake: Why does everyone think there is something wrong with me? Jeese!

Josh: Sorry, I am going to go so you can calm down.

Drake: Leave then!

_Josh left and Drake slammed the door a third time._

Josh: Mom, what's wrong with Drake?

Mom: I dont know, he is just upset I guess.

Josh: I guess so, he just slammed the door in my face.

Mom: I think he is under alot of pressure right now, but still that doesn't give him the right to take it out on everyone.

Josh: Still, I guess I can handle it for a while, as long as it helps him get better.

Mom: Honey, you are so sweet.

_She gives him a kiss on the forhead._

Josh: I am going to take Megan over to her friends house.

Mom: Ok, bye honey.

Josh: Bye, come on Megan.

Megan: Coming, bye Mom.

Mom: Bye sweetie.

_Josh and Megan got into the car and drove off._

Megan: Josh, is Drake going to be ok?

Josh: I dont know, I hope so, why?

Megan: Because, he has been moody alot lately.

Josh: Well I think after his preformance, he will be alot better, I hope.

Megan: Me two.

_They pulled into the driveway of Megan's friend's house._

Megan: Bye Josh.

Josh: Bye Megan, call me later so I can come get you.

Megan: Ok, bye.

_Megan ran into the house, so Josh started driving home.When he got there, he went inside and found a note on the fridge saying "Josh, call Mom on cell, we are headed to the hospital, call now!"_

Josh outloud: What, why are they going there, oh no, Drake!

_Josh huried and dialed the number, and waited for an answer._

Mom: Josh, go to the hospital, and get Megan on your way, i got to go, bye.

Josh: Bye.

_Josh ran back out to the car, and went to where Megan was, ran to the door, got Megan, and pulled her to the car._

Megan: Josh, where are we going?

Josh: The hospital.

_They drove off headed to the hospital._

Megan: Whats wrong?

Josh: I dont know, but whatever it is it is not good, not good at all.

_They finally got to the hospital and they ran through the door and their parents were there waiting for them._

Josh: What happened?

Mom: Drake, well when we went into his room, he had jumped out the window, they said that they think his shoulder is broken, but if he wants to, he can still play at his gig.

Josh: What, he jumped out his window, he did it again, how, how could he do that?

Dad: All we know is that he is fine and can come home tonight.

Josh: Great, so he can just go and jump off the roof now huh, is that all we are going to do, keep putting up with this, well let me tell you something, I am not going to, no way I am gonna keep putting up with this!

Dad: Josh, come on, all he needs is some support right now.

Josh: So, does this mean that all of a sudden, mine and Megan's feelings dont matter?

Mom: Josh, we never said that, now come on.

Josh: Sorry, I just got so scared, what if he wasn't allright, what if he didn't make it.

Mom: Well we are just going to hope that will never happen, and hope for the best now aren't we?

Josh: I guess.

Megan: So he is going to be allright?

Dad: Yep, he just needs a little time to heal.

Megan: Thats good.

Mom: Josh why dont you and Megan go home, and me and your father will bring Drake hme after they fix him up ok.

Josh: Allright, come on Megan.

Megan: Ok, bye.

_Megan and Josh headed out for the car, and started on their way home._

Megan: Josh, I thought he was getting better.

Josh: We all did, but I dont think he will be planing any more attemps after this one.

Megan: Good.

Josh: Yeah, when we get home, why dont you make him a card or something ok, I am sure that will cheer him up.

Megan: Ok.

_They finally arive at home, so Megan runs to go fix Drake a card, and Josh heads upstairs to his room._

**Josh thoughts: I thought Drake was getting better, and I cant believe he jumped out a window, how could he be brave enough to give it all up? That is just so, ugh, who could do that?

* * *

**

_Thats the end for this chapter,I hope you guys liked it._


	10. Drake, Leaving?

_Chapter10 Author Note: Hello guys, for those of you who read "He's Back", sorry they removed it, I am re-writing it so it will be back on, it will just be a little different.  
Disclaimer: I dont own Drake or Josh, or any of the characters from the Drake and Josh show, and I dont own Drake's songs or any of the words to his songs, and I just made up the producers name, so if there is a producer named Jake Waller, it is just a coincedence. I don not own the song that Drake sings in this chapter, I got the words from one of Drakes websites._

**Josh thoughts: I thought Drake was getting better, and I cant believe he jumped out a window, how could he be brave enough to give it all up? That is just so, ugh, who could do that?**  
_Mom and Dad pull in the driveway, and honk the horn, then start walking into the door. Josh and Megan rush downstairs, fighting to get down first. They were shoving and pushing and tripping each other on the way down.  
Finally Megan won the race down the stairs, and Josh followed her to Drake and their parents._  
Drake: Hello Josh, hey Meg.  
Megan: Josh, I am so glad you are ok.  
Josh: Me too.  
Drake: Thanks Guys.  
Dad: Ok, lets let Drake get some rest.  
Megan: Drake, I made this for you.

_Megan handed Drake a card an ran up the stairs.  
Drake went to the couch and waited tell everyone left then before he read it, this is what it said.  
_**Dear Drake,  
I love you so much. I dont know what I would do without you. Please dont give up on me and Josh. I would miss you to much, please dont go, we need you.  
-Megan**

_Just then Drake saw water on the card, he then realized it was it was his own tear, and then he felt all his emotions come to the surface, and he realized he would not give up, and never would. Just then Josh walked in and gave Drake a drink of water and an asprin.  
_Drake: Josh.  
Josh: Yes Drake.  
Drake: I am so sorry, I promise that I wont do it again.  
Josh: Thats what you said last time.  
Drake: But I really mean it.  
Josh: Oh, ok, if you promise, I mean really promise, I wont give up on you either.

_Josh went upstairs and Drake started to feel the pain so he took his asprin and fell asleep._  
_The Next Day._

Mom: Drake, wake up.  
_Drake rolled over and rubbed his eyes._  
Drake: What?  
Mom: Do you feel good enough to play tonight at your gig, or should they cancel it?  
Drake: No, I can play, ifI can sit down most of the time.  
Mom: I am sure we can arrange that.  
Drake: Great , what time is it?  
Mom: 2:00, you better get up and get ready.  
_Drake jumped up and ran up the stairs, even though it hurt, he had to get ready and write a new song too._  
_3 hours later Jimmy showed up, then they left to go to the gig, and the family soon followed them to the Ball Drop._  
_Drake walked up to the stage and walked to the microphone._  
Drake: Are ya'll having a good time tonight?  
Crowd: Yeah!  
Drake: This song I call "Everything is gonna be ok" andI dedicate this song to my sister Megan, and My brother Josh.  
_Everything was going great when he was singing, then he got to the chorus.  
_**I know it's me that's got to change the moment.  
Life goes on, I guess I think I've always known it.  
Might not be tonight, tomorrow or the next day,  
But everythig is gonna be OK.  
It's gonna be OK.  
It's gonna be OK.  
Yeah.**  
_His family started crying and so did he, thank goodness that was the last part of the song because he was crying and he probably would have choked if he would have to sing more.  
All the people in the crowd started screaming and chanting his name, and everyone loved him.  
He finished the concert and after he was done he walked backstage and there was a producer backstage waiting for him and his band.  
_Producer: Hello, my name is Jake Waller.  
Drake: Hello, what can we do for you?  
Jake: Well, actually it is what can I do for you, you see, I watched your preformance, and I thought it was amazing.And so did your fans, and so I was wondering if you would like to accept my record deal.  
Drake: What, we would love to, I mean, what do you think guys?  
Band: Well, there has to be some strings atached right.  
Jake: No strings atached, here, take my card and you think about it, then give me a call.  
Drake: Ok, we will.  
_Jake Waller left and the they all started freaking out, deciding what to do, and then they decided to talk to their parents, then call each other tomorrow.Drake went outside to find his family and Jimmy waitng for him.  
_Josh: What took you so long?  
Drake: Well we went backstage and there was a man named Jake Waller, he offered us a record deal.  
Mom: Well what did you tell him?  
Drake: We told him we would call him after we thought about it.  
Dad: I think that is a good choice.  
Drake: Yeah, me too.  
Megan: I loved you guys, you were awesome.  
Jimmy: Yeah, you guys rocked the house.  
Josh: Yeah, everyone was jumping, you were great.  
Drake: Thanks you guys.  
Dad: So, who's hungry?  
_Everyone agreed._  
Mom: Jimmy, would you like to join us?  
Jimmy: No, I would love to, but I have an essay due tomorrow, so I better go finish it, could you give me a ride?  
Dad: Sure.  
_They drove Jimmy home and headed off to get a bite to eat, and then came home and everyone went to bed except Drake. He was thinking about the record deal, and was picturing himself, doing tours and concerts, and having fans follow him everywhere he went._  
**Drake's thoughts: Wow, I cant believe we got a record deal offer. That is so amazing. I mean, how many high schol kids get a record deal, not many. I wonder if the band really wants it. I mean, of coarse they want it, maybe they just aren't ready for it. I mean, we haven't even finished school yet, maybe they want to finish school first. Well I guess we will find out tomorrow.**  
_Drake fell asleep soon after thinking about that_.  
Next morning

Josh: Drake, wake up, one of your band members is on the phone.  
Drake: Ok.  
_Drake walked over to the desk, sat down, rubbed his eyes, and picked up the phone._  
Drake: Hello.  
Band Member: Drake, this is Bradin.  
Drake: Oh hey, whats up?  
Bradin: Well, I thought about the record deal.  
Drake: And Bradin: And.......well.................I want to take it.  
Drake: That's great, I will call Sam and Andy and then I will call you back.  
Bradin: Ok, bye.  
Drake: Bye.  
_Drake hung up the phone, then dialed Sam's number. It only rang like 25 seconds, but to Drake, it seemed like forever. Finally he answered.  
_Sam: Hello Drake: Hey, it's Drake, what do you want to do?  
Sam: I decided, I want to.  
Drake: Yes, me and Brdin want to too. I am going to call Andy to see what he wants.  
Sam: OK,bye.  
Drake: Bye.  
_Drake hung up the phone, then dialed Andy's number.  
_Andy: Hello.  
Drake: What do you want to do about the deal?  
Andy: I want it, what about you and the others?  
Drake: We all want it, so I guess we can go get it.  
Andy: Great, I am going to go tell my parents, bye.  
Drake: Bye.  
_Drake hung up the phone and ran downstairs, rushing so fast, and screaming his way down._  
Mom: Drake, what is the matter?  
Drake: We are going to take our record deal!  
Mom: Great honey, so you are going to start after school right.  
Drake: Well............we can have school while we travel, they have special teachers for that.  
Mom: Ok, but if your grades go down its over.

Drake: Allright, I got to go call Jake.  
Mom: Allright, but I get to go to the meatings with you.  
Drake: Ok.  
_Drake ran to the phone and dialed Jakes number.  
_Jake: Hello.  
Drake: Hello, this is Drake Bell, you came to my concert last night.  
Jake: Oh, yes so do you come up with an answer.  
Drake: Yes, we did, and we have accepted your offer.  
Jake: Great, well I need you and your band to come to my office.  
Drake: Ok, when?  
Jake: Today.  
Drake: Today, what time?  
Jake: As soon as possible, just come to my office as soon as posibble, my address is on the card.  
Drake: Ok, bye.  
Jake: Bye.  
_Drake hung up the phone and walked over to his mother._  
Drake: Mother Mom: Yes.  
Drake: Well he wants to have a meeting with us.  
Mom: When?  
Drake: Today.  
Drake's Mom looked over at him.  
Mom: Today, what time?  
Drake: Right now.  
Mom: Call the band and I will take you up there ok, now go get ready.  
Drake: Thanks Mom.  
_Drake gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek, and ran up the stairs. He told everyone in his family, and called the band and told them he would pick thwem up so they could go to the meeting, and they all could come. Drake got ready, and got hisguitar all ready and tuned, and left early to stop at the guitar shop. He went inside and sure enough Jared was there._  
Drake: Hey

Jared: Hey

Drake: The gig went good.  
Jared: I know, I was there.  
Drake: Oh, were we good?  
Jared: Heck yeah.  
Drake: Oh, that's good, well at the concert, we got a record deal.  
Jared: That's great, so did you come to say good bye?  
Drake: Yeah, I will be back though, I'm not leaving yet.  
Jared: Well just incase you dont come back, take this.  
_Jared handed Drake a guitar pick, it was a glowing orange color._  
Drake: Thanks, well I got to go.  
Jared: See you on TV.  
Drake laughed.  
Drake: Ok, bye.  
Jared: Bye.  
_Drake left and went back to the car, and the headed for the meeting. They drove for about an hour, when finally they got there. They walked into the huge building and signed in at the desk and sat down in the chairs, waiting to go in to the meeting. About a half hour later, they were called into the office. They walked in and sat down.  
_Jake: Hello, I am glad you could make it.  
Drake: So, what do we need to do?  
Jake: Well, all I need is your signatures, and your band name, and I need to know when you can move.  
Drake: Move where?  
Jake: Well to L.A of coarse.  
Drake: Why do we have to move there?  
Jake: Well you dont think you are going to get famous here did you?  
Drake: Well, I just thought we could stay here for a while.  
Jake: Oh, you will be back here to visit in six months or so.  
Drake: Six months!  
Jake: Yeah, maybe sooner, maybe not. So, are we going to sign or what?  
Drake: Guys, do you want to sign?  
Andy: Sure, but, as long as we can call it quits anytime we say so.  
Jake: Sure, you are the stars, not me.  
Drake: Ok, lets sign.  
Mom: Wait, I get to see this first.  
_Drake's Mom picked up the contract and read it over, then she nodded, so everyone signed.  
_Jake: Great, when can you leave?  
Drake: Well, give us a week.  
Jake: Great, I will send you your tickets, then I will see you in L.A.  
Drake: Great.  
Jake: Goodbye.  
Drake: Goodbye.  
_Drake and his band and his Mom walked out and looked at each other.  
_Mom: Drake, are you sure you want to leave?  
Drake: I dont want to leave, I just want to be famous.  
_Drake ran to his Mom, and hugged her for what seemed like forever, then they started to cry_.  
**Drake's thought's: I want to be a rock star, but do I have to leave home to do that? I guess I saw it coming, just never really realized it. I dont want to leave.  
**Mom: Drake, I guess we all have to leave home sometime in or life. I just never thought you would leave so soon.  
Drake: I know what you mean. I dont want to leave, but.  
Mom: I understand.  
_His Mom started crying, and couldn't stop. Drake could feel her tears rolling down his shirt, and then he felt his own tears running down his face. Then they all headed out for the car, and drove off. They droped everyone off at home, and headed home for themselves. When they got into the house, Josh, Megan, and thier Dad had made a cake, and decorated the house for a party, celebrating Drake's record deal.  
They had cooked Drake's favorite food, and best of all, got him a brand new green electric guitar. Drake had been wanting that guitar for a while, but never saved up his money. It was eight hundred dollars, so he probably would have taken a long time to get it, if he ever did. When Drake saw the guitar, tears came to his eyes because he was so happy. He ran to it and picked it up, and started strumming a song to try it out, then set it down and ran towards his father, and grabbed him and gave him a huge hug._  
Drake: Thank you everyone, I love it so much.  
Megan: Well we love you so much, and we dont want you to leave, but it would make me more popular at school to have a rockstar as a brother.  
_Everyone started laughing.  
_Dad: When do you leave?  
Drake: In a week.  
Dad: What, well we better celebrate and have a good time then, and enjoy the time we have with you before you go.  
Drake: I will be back to visit soon.  
Josh: But, you are leaving for sure?  
_Drake nodded his head, and another stream of tears rolled down his face.  
_Josh: Ok, lets party.  
_They all had cake and talked untill 10:00, and they all cried a bit, and they all laughed a bunch. Finally they went to bed except Drake. He played his guitar for a while, making up some songs.  
_**Josh's thoughts: I sure am going to miss hearing Drake play the guitar at night. Sure it kepp's me up at night, but hey, it is good music. But, I really am going to miss Drake. Why does he have to go? I mean, he hasn't finished school yet. I can't believe that Mom and Dad are letting him go, without finishing school.**

_Josh fell asleep, untill Drake started a fast song, that woke him up. Josh looked over at Drake.  
_Josh: Drake, can you play a little softer, I am trying to sleep. What time is it anyway?  
Drake: It's 4:30.  
Josh: What, your still up?  
Drake: Im just thinking.  
Josh: Well I am going to bed. Good night.  
Drake: Good morning.  
Josh: Whatever.

* * *

Ok guys, this is my longest chapter yet, hope you liked it. In fact, since this is my longest chapter, I deserve an award. What award you ask. Well how about..............a cookie...............yeah! (Grabs a cookie of a golden platter, takes a huge bite) Mmm.........good! Ok, please read and review! 


	11. Left All Alone!

**Chapter 11 Author Note: Hello, hope you guys like this chapter, maybe I will get another cookie for having this one being longer than the last one, or maybe not. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Drake or Josh, or anything else you recognize.

* * *

**

_Josh fell asleep, untill Drake started another fast song, which woke him up. Josh looked over at Drake frusterated._

Josh: Drake, can you play a little softer, I am trying to sleep? What time is it anyway?  
Drake: It's 4:30.  
Josh: What, your still up?  
Drake: Im just thinking.  
Josh: Well I am going to bed. Good night.  
Drake: Good morning.  
Josh: Whatever.  
_Josh fell back asleep, and Drake kept playing, he just played a little softer, but still was pretty loud. Josh woke up a few more times, but didnt say anything, he figured as long as he was going to be woken up, he might as well stay awake, so he walked over to the coach, and started to play his video games as usual, and Drake still kept playing, not even noticing Josh walk past him. He was to distracted with his guitar, he probably even forgot to blink, which would explain his red eyes.  
_Josh: Drake, aren't you tired?  
Drake just kept playing.  
Josh: Drake Drake still kept playing.  
Josh: Drake!  
Drake: What, did you say something?  
Josh: Oh never mind. Come on, breakfast is ready.  
Drake: Ok.  
Josh: Come on!  
Drake: Fine sorry, jeese.  
_Drake and Josh walked downstairs and sat down, and ate their beakfast, without talking to each other, then left for school. By the time school was over, the whole school knew about Drake and his band leaving. Everybody was coming over to Josh, and saying Josh, we feel so sorry for you, Drake is leaving you.  
Josh was getting frustrated, and got tired of people talking about Drake.  
_Josh: Drake, did you tell everyone in the universe you are leaving?  
Drake: No, just everyone in the school.  
Josh: Oh my goodness, you will be back to visit.  
Drake: yeah, but if I tell them all right now, then they will all by the c-d's when they come out.  
Josh: I guess so, come on, lets go home.  
_Drake and Josh walked home, and they talked the whole time. This might not seem unusual, but it is. Before they found out Drake was leaving, they would talk, but just normal talk, like nice weather or how was school, but now they were talking like so who do you like, are you going to miss them, and they were talking, and probably wouldn't stop tell they well went to bed. They finally got home, and instead of Josh going to their room to play video games, and Drake going to the couch to play the guitar, they both went upstairs, and talked to each other, and had a great time. Drake tried to teach Josh how to play, but Josh wasn't that good. Drake told Josh he was good, even though he wasn't, just to be nice. Eventually it was time to go to bed, but they still kept talking. Soon after their parents came in at least four times, they finally moved Drake downstairs so they could all go to bed.  
_Two days later.  
Josh: Drake, when do you leave?  
Drake: Two days.  
Josh: Wow, I dont know what I would do without you.  
Drake: Well, I will be back to visit soon.  
Josh: Still, it will be so different without you, all the girls at our school we be boyfriendless.  
Drake: Ha ha very funny.  
_Drake chuckeled, then smacked Josh on the back of the head_ .  
Josh: Whats that for?  
Drake: I dont know, just for being dumb.  
Josh: Whatever.  
Drake: So, what do you want to do today?  
Josh: I dont know.  
Drake: Well, we could go to the mall.  
Josh: Sounds good to me.  
Drake: Great, I will go grab my wallet.  
Josh: Ok.  
_Drake ran up the stairs and Josh just stood there, waiting for him.  
_Mom: Josh, what are you doing?  
Josh: Waiting for Drake.  
Mom: Where are you guys headed to? she asked with a shocked look on her face, because normally, they wouldn't do anything together.  
Josh: Mall, we are going shopping.  
Mom: Fun fun.  
Josh: Yeah, I guess so.  
_Drake ran down the stairs with his wallet in his hand._  
Mom:You guys have fun now ok.  
Drake: We will, come on Josh.  
Josh: Bye Mom.  
Mom: Bye now.  
_Drake and Josh ran out the door and jumped into the car. Josh was driving, with Drake in the passenger side seat.  
They talked the whole way to the mall, which is about a half hour away.  
Finally they got there, and they ran into the building and stopped as soon as they stepped inside.  
Drake looked at Josh with a mischevious look on his face. He looked as if he was ready to take over the world._  
Drake: Where do you wanna go shoping?  
Josh: I dont care, you pick.  
Drake: Follow me.  
_Drake started scurrying down the hall, hurring but trying not to knock into people on his way to one of the carts in the middle of the isle.  
_Josh: Wait up for me!  
_Josh ran after Drake. When he finally did, Drake was looking at guitar picks.  
_Josh: Which one do you like?  
Drake: All of them.  
Josh: I know that, but which one is your favorite?  
Drake: Probably this one.  
_Drake pointed to one that was a glow in the dark pick. You could have your picture taken and printed on the pic, and it would glow in the dark as well.  
_Josh: "Excuse me," Josh looked at the name tag the man was wearing," Kyle, we will take 6 of those"  
Kyle: Six?  
Josh: Yes.  
Kyle: Ok, who's picture is going on them?  
Josh:We want 2 with him, 2 with me, and 2 with both of us.  
Kyle: Ok, you come into here.  
_Drake walked into the booth, and got his picture taken, then stepped out, and Josh walked in and got his taken, then Drake walked back in, and the both of them got their picture taken together.  
Then they stepped out and Kyle placed the guitar picks under a special printer, and printed their pictures on the guitar picks, then handed them to Josh.  
_Josh: Here Drake.  
_Josh handed one of each guitar pick that they had just made, and Drake looked them over.  
_Drake: Am I really that hot?  
_Drake and Josh started laughing._  
Josh: Well all the girls at school think so.  
_They both start laughing again. Then they start walking over to a clothing store and walk in, and look at the rock and roll style clothes, similar to evrything Drake wears.  
They were picking out some clothes for Drake, since he was going to be a star, the thought he needed new clothes to go with his new life. They picked out a bunch of clothes for Drake, and a couple for Josh.  
They continued to shop for 5 more hours, then stopped for a bite to eat. They didnt get home tell atleast nine o'clock.  
They had the best time they had ever had together. They were laughing and shopping and eating, and doing all the stuff they had never done together. They had so much fun, and got a bunch of new stuf, so it was the best time either of them had before with each other. When they got home, they slowly went upstairs because they were so tired from shopping all day, so when they got upstairs they went strait to bed. In the morning, they went downstairs and had breakfast. After breakfast, Drake went over to the couch and sat down. Megan walked over to Drake and sat down next to him.  
_Megan: Drake, will you do something with me today?  
Drake: Like what?  
Megan: I dont know. It's just that you leave tommorow, and I just wanted to do something with you before you left.  
Drake: That sounds fun. What should we do?  
Megan: Well, we could go somewhere.  
Drake: Where?  
_Megan and Drake thought for a minute trying to think of what to do.  
_Drake: I got it!  
Megan: What?  
Drake: Well we could go get something to eat, get some pictures taken together, and then go shopping.  
Megan: Great. Wait, how are we gonna get everywhere?  
Drake: Well, I will ask Josh if we can borrow his car for a few hours.  
Megan: Ok, I will go tell Mom and Dad we are leaving, and you go ask Josh ok.  
Drake: Ok.  
_Drake ran upstairs and into his room.  
_Drake: Josh, can we borrow your car for a few hours?  
Josh: Who is we?  
Drake: Me and Megan.  
Josh: Where are you going?  
Drake: Oh just out to lunch and the mall.  
Josh: Ok, here.  
_Josh threw the keys at Drake and then Drake ran downstairs. Megan walked out of her Mom and Dads room.  
_Drake: Did you tell them?  
Megan: Yes, they said be careful.  
Drake: Great come on.  
_Drake and Megan backed out of the driveway and headed for the mall. They talked but this usuall, since they were real brother and sister. They had always talked like this. Finally they got to the mall, and they walked in.  
_Drake: So, do you want to eat first or shop first?  
Megan: Eat.  
_They ran to the food court and looked around.  
_Drake: What kind of food do you want?  
Megan: Um...chinese.  
Drake: Sounds good.  
_They walked over and ordered their food and sat down at a table._  
Megan: Why did you get chinese?  
Drake: Why are you asking?  
Megan: Because you dont like chinese.  
Drake: Well, maybe if I eat it enough, I will like it.  
Megan: Ok.  
_They talked and ate their lunch. Then they through away their garbage, and started walking to the stores.  
_Drake: So where do you want to go shopping first?  
Megan: I dont know, what about you?  
Drake: Well, follow me.  
_Drake and Megan started walking over to the guitar picks stand, where yesterday Drake and Josh had got the guitar picks, and sure enough, Kyle was working again.  
_Kyle: Hello again.  
Drake: Hello, we want 6 more picks.  
Kyle: Allright, who is going first?  
Drake: Megan, go in there, and get your picture taken ok.  
Megan: Why?  
Drake: You'll see, now go on.  
Megan: Ok.  
_Megan walked into the booth to get her picture taken, then she walked out and Drake got his taken, then Drake told Megan to come back in, and they got their picture taken together. When they stepped out, Kyle handed Drake the guitar picks. Drake Gave one of each to Megan.  
_Megan: These are awesome, thanks.  
Drake: Your welcome. Where do you want to go now?  
Megan: I dont care.  
_Drake and Megan shopped for 3 more hours and then headed home. Megan had a great time, and so did Drake. They both didnt want to go home, but this was Drake's last day at home, so they thought that they should go home, and spend it with everyone. When they went inside, their Mom and stepdad and Josh were waiting on the couch.  
_Drake: Hello, were back.  
Dad: Great.  
Drake: Is there something wrong?  
Mom: No, we just want to spend your last day at home with you.  
Drake: Great, then lets party.  
_They all started laughing.  
_Drake: Well what should we do then?  
Dad: Why dont you just come out side with us.  
_They all walked outside, ad everyone was out there, waiting to see Drake. Everyone Drake had ever known was there, their old neighbors, the fireman, the police man, and everyone else Drake had ever met.  
They had a huge cook out, and talked to Drake and his family, gave Drake presents, and had a great time. Drake told them all he would send everyone a copy of his c-d if they wrote down their addresses. Finally after like 5 hours, everyone left, and they all went to bed. Everyone gave Drake a hug good night, because tommorow he would leave. They all went to bed._  
Early Morning Next day, 7:30

Mom: Drake, it's time to wake up.  
Drake: No, I dont want to leave, I dont want to wake up.  
Mom: Well then I guess you will have to come for a visit.  
Drake:I dont want to go.  
_Drake started crying, and so did his Mom._  
Mom: Well, I dont know, do rockstars cry like babies.  
_Drake started laughing._  
Drake: I am not a rockstar yet.  
Mom: Well come on, you have to leave soon.  
_Drake and his mom went downstairs and had breakfast with everyone. They all cried because they didnt want Drake to leave. At about eight o'clock the door bell rang.  
Drake went over and answered the door.  
_Drake: What are you doing here?  
_It was Hilary, and she had tears all over her face.  
_Hilary: Drake, I am so sorry, please believe me.  
Drake:Sorry, but it is to late.  
Hilary: Is there someone else?  
Drake: No, I am leaving to L.A, me and the band got a record deal.  
Hilary: Well when do you leave?  
Drake: Today, I'm sorry. Josh is still here though.  
Hilary: I'm sorry to have wasted your time, good bye and good luck.  
Hilary left, and Drake went back tot the kitchen.  
Josh: Who was at the door?  
Drake: Hilary.  
Josh: What, what did she want?  
Drake: Me, she said she was sorry, and I told her I was leaving, but I told her you were still here.  
Josh: Oh well, Drake, your plane leaves in 2 hours, we have got to go to the airport.  
Drake: Oh yeah, um, when do we have to leave?  
Dad: Well son, right now.  
Drake: But, I dont want to.  
Dad: Well, do you want to play guitar?  
_Drake sighed.  
_Drake: Yeah, come on.  
_They all helped Drake get his things out to the car. And then headed to the airport._  
Dad: so when will you be back?  
Drake: I dont know, soon I hope.  
Mom: Why do you have to go so young?  
Drake: Mom, I will be back to visit.  
Mom: Still, you haven't finished school yet, and you are so young.  
Drake: Mom, please dont make me cry.  
Drake's Mom starts crying, and leans on Drake's shoulder, so Drake starts crying too.  
Drake: Mom, dont cry, dont cry.  
Dad: We have 1 mile left tell we reach the airport.  
Megan: Drake dont leave, dont leave, please dont leave.  
Drake: Megan, I have to go, I will be back, I promise.  
Dad: Guys, I hate to say it, but we are there.  
_Everyone looks at Drake, knowing he would be leaving for L.A in a few minutes, knowing that he would not be back for a while, and knowing that this is the last time they would see him untill he came back in a few months. Everyone got out of the car and grabbed some of Drake's bags, and headed toward the doors to the airport. When they walked in they saw the band saying goodbye to their family's, just as Drake would have to say goodbye to his in a minute. Then they all started heading for the terminal, talking, crying, and hugging each other. They got to the terminal when they all started crying and hugging the band and Drake.  
_Drake: Guys, I will be back, I promise.  
Mom: Goodbye honey, be good for me will you?  
_Drake hugged his mother crying._  
Drake: I promise, I will be extra good, and I will be back as soon as I can.  
_They gave each other a tight sqeeze and Drake gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek.  
_Dad: Drake, dont get famous to fast ok.  
_Drake hugged his step father.  
_Drake: Oh I will.  
_They all laughed a little, then tears ran down all their faces again.  
Megan walked over to Drake and pulled his arms around her to give him a hug._  
Megan: Promise you will come back ok.  
Drake: I promise.  
_Tears rapidly fell down Drake's face as he said goodbye to Megan.  
Josh walked over and picked Drake up as he always did, but squeezing extra tight_.  
Drake: Josh, I cant breath.  
_Josh set Drake back down and started crying too.  
_Josh: Come home soon ok.  
Drake: I will, I promise.  
_Josh leaned in to whisper something in Drake's ear._  
Josh: Dont you dare give up on me.  
Drake: I wont.  
Pilot: Last call for Los Angeles!  
Drake: Well, that's my flight.  
_Everyone gave Drake one more hug, as they watched Drake give the man his ticket. But before Drake walked into the airplane, he turned around with his eyes filled with tears, and gave everyone one last smile, then stepped into the plane. They all watched as the plane left, and their eyes filled with tears, knowing that it would be a while tell they saw him again. They all headed back out for the car, only this time, without Drake.  
_**Josh's thought's: Drake is gone, and I am left alone again, friendless. Why did he leave me?**

**Drake became a famous rockstar, and came home whenever he got a chance. He has became the rockstar he had always dreamed of being, and even stared in a few movies. Josh eventually found some new friends, but he still often wonders the same thing he did when Drake left for the first time, "Why did he leave me?"

* * *

**

**That is the end, and I hope you guys enjoyed my story. I am going to keep working on the others, and I am working on some new ones for you all. Please Read and write! Hope you loved this story!**  
_-DrakeFan22_


End file.
